bus_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
James Kearney
James Isaac Kearney is a founding and current member of the Bus Crew. At first, James was considered a leader among the crew, but soon after realized the bond the between the other members of the Bus Crew and they all became brothers. Pre Bus Crew Early Life and First Endeavour James 'big dick' Kearney was born during an unusual astronomical phenomenon when many of the planets aligned in his previous universe. Some believe this is the reason for his good looks and massive frame. James traveled away in order to stop Insigniator and the Old Ones who currently were plannnig to destroy The Entire Universe. James met up with the Galaxy Corps Army, The main Protection force of the Galaxy. After James introduced himself as the The Destiny Child, The child born on a day of unbelievable Planet Alignment and given the gift of extraordinary Super Powers , they informed James that Insigniator was planning a Necropsy, in which he would kill Death itself. James met with Insignator in the death planet of Quantaum Anarchy and Insigniator flew into a rage vowing to destroy the Universe. James volunteered to push Insigniator into the death portal long of enough for The Galaxy Corps to destroy the Death Portal and, unfortunately, with James as well inside. James was hailed as a hero and a large Obsidian/Gold statue was erected in his honor in His home world. Rebirth In New Time James awoke After the Events of Insigniator's wrath to find himself in the New Planet of Earth, more specifically, 15th century England. James attmepted to fly around to look at where he was but discovered his powers and immortality were gone on this world. thus discovering he is not in the same universe. James wondered the Countryside till he met a women Named Isabelle. Isabelle took him in and he and Isabelle eventually started there own farm and maybe start a family intending to live there until their last days. Eventually Isabelle grew old and James did not realising that somehow his immortality and Power were still inside him. Depressed after Isabelle's death James traveled to Italy to Discover more about science including Astronomy and Biography so he can discover his power again and maybe even find his homeworld/universe. Italy James travelled to Italy Rome where he met Leonardo Da vinci and they worked on possible reason of his inconsistent powers. They lived across from each other and James began to wonder why Da vinci never came out of his House until night time and why he was so accustomed to fact that Immortality and Superpowers exist. That was untill James saw Da vinci one day eating and drinking on a local round the corner prostitute. Da vinci admitted to being a Vampire Somthing James wasn't aware it existed. Excited there were more superhumans around James felt more comfortable with his Immortality and Fucked Bitches around Italy . Still sad of the loss of his Isabelle the seventy years of meaningless sex and violence got him into a mess until one day Leonardo went to see him in a small village in Tuscany. James decided to rule and to step and grow up. James realised life wasn't about this and Leonardo and James faked there own deaths and started up lifes in England at James' Old farm which luckily had been untouched for quite a few years. They decided to work there on there science and build a manor there. the only thing we have been able to find in the archives about him is a 16th century urban legend of a large mammal roaming the streets of Cairns late at night, fucking sex-crazed backpackers. but he does love to fuck milfs in his spare time